Archie and LexieJust Friends
by TheBoglies
Summary: What if Arch & Lex were just best friends and someone (Katrina, Justine, and Stella) got jealous. What if it was just the way they normally carried on without too many romantic encounters and another character thought there was more. It’s a totally new


'Lets TRY just Friends' (Posted on the board as I thought of something else...)   
  
Idea by: snowwhite  
  
The Idea: What if Arch & Lex were just best friends and someone (Katrina, Justine, and Stella) got jealous. What if it was just the way they normally carried on without too many romantic encounters and another character thought there was more. It's a totally new way of looking at it. No romance yet (that can evolve years down the track) just friends. Continued by: snowwhite; Sammi; Yankydoodle; Archie Lover; Emm; Janey;  
  
Tchergrl; laurathebairn; Maddie;  
  
(Let's say this is series 2)  
  
"Hey Lex...I need to ask you a really big favour" Archie said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"yeah sure what is it?" Lexie said smiling  
  
"well..." Archie started " I have this function coming up. And I was wondering it you'd come with me."  
  
Lexie raised her eyebrows " what about Katrina?"  
  
Archie shook his head " Nah, I want something without strings attached. just a friends night out......what do you say?"  
  
" Sure, how posh is it. what should I wear?" "oh it's not too formal just something nice!" Archie said ,  
  
"and it starts at eight, but please don't tell Katrina, you see its something to do with the council, and I have a speech, but I know she'll have strong views against what I'm going to say so I thought it would be easier if she didn't come, and we spent some time together, having a good time as friends you know."  
  
"sure " said Lexie. She thought about what to wear, maybe something to impress Archie, but his 'just friends' had been quite clear. If only he wasn't with Katrina she thought.... On the way to her room she run into Katrina coming around the corner  
  
" Oh hi" Lexie said, distractedly  
  
" Hey Lexie, how are you?"  
  
" Yeah, ok" She opened the door to her room and walked in, on invitation Katrina followed  
  
" are you doing anything tonight?" She asked  
  
" Hmmm, Yeah. why?" Lexie answered opening her wardrobe to try and find something appropriate  
  
" Oh, doesn't matter was just thinking about having a girls night in."  
  
" Oh, that sounds good" Lexie replied with enthusiasm. she couldn't remember the last time she had a good girlie chat " Maybe another night?"  
  
" Yeah sure" Katrina smiled " So, where you off to?"  
  
" huh" Lexie held up one of her tops and crinkled her noise " arch and I are going to something"  
  
" oh" Katrina's tone of voice changed immediately  
  
Lexie turned around " No, its just friendly night out. Nothing to worry about"  
  
Lexie winked at her, "you trust us don't you?"  
  
" Yeah, of course Lex. I'm glad Arch and you are such good friends. it's good for him" "Well don't worry about it Katrina, he just wanted a chat thats all" Lexie smiled pulling out a black dress. "Now how does this look?" she asked Katrina.  
  
"Ummm yeah great Lex" she said.  
  
"great thanks Katrina" Lexie smiled.  
  
"Your welcome" Katrina said leaving the room.  
  
Katrina walked downstairs, trying to hold the tears in. She knew it was nothing to worry about, but she just had a gut feeling that something might happen between them. Her thoughts were interrupted by Archie coming out from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hey Arch I heard your going out with Lex tonight" she said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah just as mates though, you know that don't you. I just needed a chat with a friend" he said.  
  
"Ok sweetheart" said Katrina kissing him. "I'll let you go and have a good time" ...... " Let me go?" Archie questioned  
  
" Uh, yeah sorry. That sounded a bit possessive didn't it" Katrina mumbled  
  
" Yeah, just a bit" Archie replied with raised eyebrows  
  
" Sorry"  
  
Archie sighed, "It's okay. Is Lex upstairs?"  
  
" Yeah she's in her room. Look Arch I have to go"  
  
" Okay honey. Thanks" He gave her a quick kiss "I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
" Yeah. You and Lexie have a good time, don't do anything to outrageous, I know what you two are like."  
  
Archie smiled, "It'll be fine. See you later" Archie went upstairs and knocked on Lexie's door. "Lex are you ready? Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure Arch" she said. Archie went in and sat on the bed. He turned to look at Lexie who was just finishing putting her make-up on.  
  
"You look gorgeous Lex" he said smiling at her. "Thanks Archie, you don't look so bad yourself" she giggled. "Right there, I'm ready to go" said Lexie getting up.  
  
Archie got up and waited on her to walk past, he put him arm out to stop her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her on the cheek. "Now now boy...behave yourself or you'll have Katrina running after us both with an axe" she laughed.  
  
"It's only a friendly kiss" said Archie laughing at what Lexie had said. "Now let's go, the taxi should be here now".... Lexie settled into the taxi and waited for Archie to hop in beside her.  
  
" So, how far away is this function?" She asked  
  
" It's up in Inverness. But we won't leave too late"  
  
" Are you kidding me, I haven't been out of Glenbogle in ages, we're making the best of it!" Lexie responded  
  
" Well okay then!" Archie answered " You always do put me in my place Lex"  
  
Lexie smiled " That's my job"  
  
" I thought you were the housekeeper/cook" Archie teased  
  
" Same thing" Lexie dismissed When they arrived they stepped out of the car.  
  
"Right take my arm then Lex" smiled Archie putting his arm out.  
  
They walked inside and almost immediately someone came over to greet them.  
  
"Hello Archie, how are you?" asked Mr. Nelson.  
  
"I'm very well thanks, and very prepared for tonight". said Archie.  
  
"And this must be Katrina of course" smiled Mr. Nelson.  
  
"Uh no I'm Lexie imp a friend of Archie" Lexie said shaking hands.  
  
"Oh I see, well Ill let you two get a seat" he said walking away.... " Oh, this is fancy" Lexie whispered as Archie pulled out her chair for her  
  
" Yeah, it's pretty nice" Archie agreed " Do you want a drink?"  
  
" Um, yes thanks. Just whatever you're having will do"  
  
" Ok. Be right back" He winked and left her to go to the bar  
  
Just then a woman came up and sat in a seat just across from Lexie  
  
" Hi" She smiled " I'm Lucy" "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Lexie" said Lexie looking up at the woman.  
  
She was sure she'd seen her before. "So who's your date then?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Oh you see the dark haired man over at the bar, that's him" said Lexie smiling.  
  
"Oh very handsome indeed, what's his name?" asked Lucy. "Archie" said Lexie.  
  
"Archie....oh yes Archie Macdonald that's it. I thought id seen him before" she said. "You know Archie?" asked Lexie.  
  
"Yeah, we dated for a while when we were younger" said Lucy smiling.  
  
Lexie was rather shocked at this. "Hi girls" Archie interrupted. They both looked round.. "Arch, This is Lucy" Archie came over with the drinks.  
  
"No, not THE Lucy?"  
  
"Yep that's me" Lucy smiled a smug smile as Archie kissed her cheek Lexie looked confused  
  
"The Lucy, so come on what is the story?"  
  
Archie and Lucy laughed together and began to explain " Well....Like I said" Lucy grinned " We dated for a while in our early twenties. We were a bit wild, pretty close but....not very good for one another."  
  
" No" Archie agreed " To alike"  
  
Lexie looked back at Lucy, the cheeky smile on this woman's face betrayed a lot of memories and secrets of Archie's that could easily be exposed, and she wanted to know them.  
  
She'd only known the Glenbogle Archie, who knows what he was like in a different place and time....  
  
" Arch, I'm just going to the bathroom"  
  
" Oh, I'll come with you" Lucy added  
  
Archie watched mystified as the two women picked up their bags and walked away  
  
'Why was it that women always had to go to the bathroom in pairs?' "so Lucy, you and Archie a bit wild in your twenties, come on tell me more I'm intrigued!"  
  
"oh you know lived life to the full in at 5am up for work at 7am, makes me exhausted to think about it now! boy can that guy party, oh and he sure knows how to give a girl a good time in every sense!"  
  
Lexie laughed but was left with her mind in a whirl about this 'other' Archie." "So" Lucy asked, steering Lexie into the bathroom " How do you two know each other?"  
  
" We live together"  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" Not like that. I work for him at Glenbogle we're friends."  
  
"Hmmm. Uh huh" Lucy grinned  
  
Lexie rose her eyebrows at the other woman and smiled, this could be fun "Glenbogle?"  
  
"Yeah, it's this house well actually a castle. I work there and Archie's laird." Lexie smiled as Lucy gasped.  
  
"Yes, "Lexie thought to her self," Lexie win's round 1"  
  
She walked out of the bathroom back to the table leaving Lucy looking very bemused Archie was busy talking to another man when she got back and she had to squeeze in between them to get to her seat.  
  
as she did the other man looked up and smiled  
  
" Alexandra MacTavish. I never thought I'd see the day" Lexie looked in disbelief, there sitting next to her was Greg, her first serious boyfriend from when she was 15. Lexie flung her arms round him  
  
"it's so good to see you but what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"oh I've been doing some consultancy work for the council and got given a ticket to this bash"  
  
Archie looked on bemused as Lexie turned to introduce Greg. " Archie this is Greg. He's, well I guess he's my version of you and Lucy...."  
  
Archie raised his eyebrows and held out his hand  
  
" And to think I didn't even know who I was talking to"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Lexie asked as Archie whispered in her ear 'Alexandra MacTavish? that's your full name. it doesn't even seem like the same person' Lexie and Greg began to catch up on old times, feeling like a spare part Archie said he would go to the bar to get more drinks. As he left he turned and looked at an animated Lexie who was laughing with Greg, he felt wistful and in a way wished it was him.  
  
Suddenly someone spun him round it was Lucy,  
  
"caught you" she joked, "come on tell me all your news" "There's not much to tell really" Archie said. "Ah c'mon I see the way you look at Lexie" said Lucy looking over at her.  
  
"I don't look at her in any way do I?" he asked unsure of what he'd just said.  
  
"Yeah it's obvious you like her, I think you should just go for it" Lucy insisted. "No you're completely wrong, anyway I'm seeing someone at the moment, Katrina"  
  
"Katrina who on earth is Katrina" asked Lucy "and if you don't mind me asking why isn't she with you this evening?" "Katrina Finley...you must know Katrina?" said Archie.  
  
"Uh I don't think I remember meeting her....oh wait it isn't that blonde curly haired woman is it?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Yeah that's it" said Archie smiling at her. "OH god" said Lucy.  
  
"What?" asked Archie. "oh nothing, so why isn't she with you?" asked Lucy.... "well two reasons really I felt like an easy night out with a friend and also I am due to give a speech which Katrina won't agree with"  
  
as he said this Archie thought it sounded rather lame, Lucy looked at him quizzically  
  
"Archie this doesn't sound too good, you decide you'd rather go out with someone other than the love of your life and you know she'll disagree with what you are saying! Is this a relationship or a nightmare, you afraid of her or something?"  
  
Archie thought for a moment and said  
  
"well if I'm honest she can be a bit much, quite opinionated and Lexie is just fun, I don't see her in any other way, she is just a really good friend. I love Katrina but all couples sometimes need a break from each other"  
  
"mmm" replied Lucy "does Katrina know what you are doing here tonight?"  
  
"Well no, not exactly"  
  
"Do you not think she might find out Archie about your speech?"  
  
At that moment Lexie came bounding up to them  
  
"Arch a girl could die of thirst here I thought you were getting more drinks?" "Yeah, sure Lex" Archie broke off the convocation with Lucy, "Oh and Arch. Hope you don't mind. I said Greg could come and sit with us seeing as he's on his own?"  
  
"Yeah sure Lexie. More the merrier!" Archie looked fed up as he returned to the bar, he was rather wishing he hadn't come Lexie and Lucy went back over to the table. "Can I have two pints of lager, and two red wines please" Archie said to the barman. "Yeah sure mate" he answered.  
  
He looked around ...they were all sitting there having a great time and he wasn't. He hated it. He got the drinks and went back over to sit with them.  
  
"Hey Arch, thanks for the drinks your a star" Lexie said hugging him. "You're welcome Lexie" Archie said.  
  
It was time for the speech. Archie got up and went over to the microphone. He cleared his throat..."Good evening everyone...." The previous ten minutes were nothing but a blur to Archie. He couldn't even remember how his speech was received by the audience. He stumbled off the stage, his head swimming. As he headed back to the table, he could see Lexie and Greg deep in conversation, and then he noticed Lucy looking at him with a totally baffled expression on her face. She rose, and made a beeline for him.  
  
"Hey, Archie... walk with me to the bar, OK? I've been nominated to get refills, and I could use a hand."  
  
"Oh, ok..." Archie trailed off, looking back at Lexie as Lucy took his arm and toted him back the way he came.  
  
She started for the bar, then swung towards an outer door and pulled Archie out onto the veranda.  
  
"Lucy, what are you playing at? I told you I'm in a relationship," he started to say.  
  
"Archie MacDonald, how vain you can be! Did it ever occur to you that I DIDN'T bring you out here to try to snog you for old time's sake?" Lucy glared at him, hands on her hips.  
  
Archie flushed. "Oh, er, sorry..."  
  
"Now, hate to disappoint you, but I did bring you out here to talk, in particular, to ask what the hell happened during your speech?!"  
  
"My... why? What was wrong with it?"  
  
"Archie!" Lucy exclaimed. "I've heard better speeches given on those God awful history lectures on the tellyl! It's pretty obvious your mind was elsewhere."  
  
Archie gawked at her, then tried hard to recall his speech. He almost missed the last comment she made under her breath.  
  
"Good thing Lexie was too busy to notice, hey?" "what...WHAT?" Archie said realizing what she said  
  
"Archie its pretty obvious" Lucy said rolling her eyes   
  
"Look Lexie is just a FRIEND" Archie said emphasizing on the last word.  
  
"Well then why do you keep looking at her all the time?" Lucy asked   
  
"I...I don't know...I just get this feeling that this Greg man isn't all he seems" Archie said looking back over to the two still in deep conversation  
  
"What sort of feeling?" Lucy asked confused  
  
"Like he's... "oh I don't know trouble, I know it sounds ridiculous and he is obviously well respected doing this work for the council.."  
  
"damn right it sounds ridiculous Archie, you might just be friends with Lexie, but you're jealous, jealous of the fact she is giving her attention to someone else and not just focusing on you, am I right? Well you need to buck up your ideas and get your act together" insisted Lucy  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"well you mucked up your speech, are wandering around like a wet weekend in Brighton, get with it, and start acting like a man not a wuss!"  
  
Archie reflected on what Lucy had said, she always did have a way with words and didn't beat around the bush, and she had certainly told him in no uncertain terms what she thought, but was he supposed to do next, he was really beginning to wish he had brought Katrina. "Your right Lucy, I'm confused. I'm going to go home now" said Archie walking away from Lucy.  
  
"Arch don't just leave Lexie here" shouted Lucy. Archie just ignored her and carried on walking. He called for a taxi and left.  
  
Lucy walked over to Lexie. "Lex....uh Archie's gone home" she said. "What?" asked Lexie. "He's gone home without you" said Lucy.  
  
"He was supposed to wait, oh Jesus sorry Greg I have to go and nice to meet you Lucy. Both of you should call round sometime" said Lexie rushing to get her jacket on.  
  
"Well goodnight" said Lexie leaving Lexie was cross, how dare Archie just walk out and leave her to make her own way home, it was quite along journey back to Inverness and she just hoped she had enough money for a cab. Well she thought that is how you treat your friends huh!  
  
As Lexie was waiting for a cab, Greg came rushing out  
  
"Listen I haven't drunk much all evening just one pint, I can drive you home."  
  
"Thanks that would be great."  
  
Lexie and Greg chatted away on the journey home as they approached Glenbogle, Lexie insisted he came in for a coffee, before he went home. "Yeah that would be nice, if you're sure?" Greg said. "Yes of course, come on in" said Lexie.  
  
They both walked in and stopped in the hall. "I'll be right back I need to go upstairs" said Lexie rushing off.  
  
She walked up to Archie's door and walked in. "ARCHIE....how could you leave me there?" she shouted as she walked over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Lex, I was confused and tired. You and Greg looked happy enough" he said. "What so that gives you the right not to tell me when your leaving?" she said. "Just forget it Arch" she said leaving.  
  
She went back downstairs to Greg. "Right, come with me and we'll get something to drink" said Lexie. Greg was looking around when she came back down. "This is a bit of an upgrade to Glasgow" he said looking at the paintings and furniture. Lexie laughed "This way" she said making him follow her through to the kitchen. "Aren't we going to sit in this room?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh no...I'm not sure Hector would agree...the housekeeper sitting have a wee drink with her ex-boyfriend in his library" Lexie laughed  
  
"housekeeper?" Greg questioned "I thought you lived with Archie?"  
  
"I do...Just as the housekeeper" Lexie said confused at what Greg was getting at.  
  
Lexie turned to the sink and started filling the kettle with water.  
  
Greg still talking to her walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Greg...what are you doing? Hey get off" Lexie laughed, then she turned serious "Greg...Hey Greg.."  
  
Greg started kissing her neck, Lexie didn't like this.  
  
"GREG GET OFF" Lexie shouted trying to move away, but she spilt water all down her dress.  
  
"Get off her son" Hectors beaming voice came into the room, he didn't usually come into the kitchen but this was a surprise. Greg surprised by this man, moved away from Lexie. "Now...get out of here" Hector beamed pointing at the door. Lexie grabbed the tea towel and started mopping down her dress, she was a bit scared. Greg quickly exited the room. Lexie breathed deep breaths..."Are you alright girl?" Hector asked "Yeah...Thanks" Lexie said feeling a bit awkward "How dare he enters my house, and at this time of hour" Hector looked towards the clock, "Better get up to bed and go to sleep Alexandra"  
  
"Mmm, yes" Lexie wandered upstairs to her room thinking about the day As she got to the top of the stairs, she heard Greg's car screeching away in the distance down the driveway.  
  
She stood for a while looking out at the inky black night, thinking what an odd evening it had been and how through no fault of her own she had been treated badly (again) by two men. Firstly Archie going off and leaving her and the Greg trying to take advantage of her.  
  
She let out a deep sigh "men honestly she muttered".  
  
Archie awoken by the shouts from the kitchen and screeching car had found Lexie looking out into the night, he wondered what had happened, he felt bad about abandoning her and knew he should apologies, but standing there by the window, she looked so vulnerable he felt awkward. Lexie sighed deeply, why did she let herself get into this mess? Archie stood there waiting for her to turn around. Lexie turned round and then she saw him, she took a deep breath and walked past him without saying anything. Archie spun round..."Hey Lexie wait..." She stopped turned and looked at him  
  
"Archie I haven't got anything to say to you, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."  
  
"Look I'm sorry about leaving" began Archie  
  
so you should be Lexie muttered  
  
"Lex are you ok your dress is all wet?" "I'm fine Archie like you'd care" snapped Lexie. "I do care Lex, really....I do" said Archie. He put his head down to the ground and started to walk downstairs.  
  
"Hey Arch, wait" said Lexie going after him. "I'm sorry....I didn't mean to snap. I guess we're both having a crap night huh?" she giggled.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened to your dress?" asked Archie smiling at her.  
  
Lexie smiled back...."Sure, but do you want to go and sit in my room. It's late" she insisted.  
  
"Sure Lex" Archie said. They went into Lexie's room and she plonked herself down on her bed and Archie sat on a nearby chair. Archie hadn't spent much time in Lexie's bedroom and he now took the time to survey her surroundings. He took in the fairy lights above her bed, the stuffed toys on her bed and all the little pictures and nick-knacks on her dresser - her fun loving attitude was reflected in her bedroom. He watched her sitting on the bed inspecting her fingernails and he thought of how pretty she looked. He checked himself and felt guilty for having these thoughts.  
  
"Well..?", she said eventually.  
  
"Well what?", he asked.  
  
"You've been sitting there staring at me for the past 5 minutes", she said laughing.  
  
"Have I?", he asked, not wishing to have to explain his thoughts of her. "So...what happened to your dress".  
  
"Oh it's nothing really, I just found out a leopard never changes his spots", she said cryptically.  
  
Archie remembered Greg and began to worry "Was it Greg, did he hurt you? If he did, I'll kill him". He was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Archie calm down, it's ok", she said, trying to pacify him. "He made a pass at me and I spilled water over myself, but there's no harm done"  
  
"Well as long as you're ok", Archie said. He moved over to the bed and put his arm around her. " Of course dear. I would have thought you did as well"  
  
" She's a woman, I'm clueless about women mother" Archie announced  
  
" Yes, that is true" Molly agreed  
  
Archie shot her a look of horror for agreeing so readily  
  
" So what's the problem dear?" "Well.. erm.." Archie muttered " Well, I went out to dinner with Lexie last night...."  
  
" Yes"  
  
" and something happened at the end"  
  
" Oh oh, what?" Molly asked Molly was getting excited.  
  
"No.. Mother not like that" Archie said realizing what she thought  
  
"Oh.. what then" Molly said confused  
  
"I left her at a party...to get home by herself" Archie said ashamed  
  
"Archibald Macdonald how could you?" Molly said in anger, she cared very much for dear Lexie, as well as it being any woman she would have been mad.  
  
"I know mother.. I have already had this from father but what I'm trying to say is I left her with an old school friend Greg, so I thought it would be ok"  
  
"Greg?"  
  
"Yes...but things went bad, he wasn't a good person"  
  
"Archie I don't understand"  
  
"he made a pass at her mother!"  
  
"Oh.. Archie"  
  
"No.. but father came in"  
  
"Hector?"  
  
"Yes...he threw Greg out the house"  
  
"He never mentioned it..."  
  
"he wouldn't do"  
  
"But is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know.. just well I felt so bad...and I went to see her and she was in tears and then I kind of ..."  
  
"you kind of what?" Molly said eyebrows rose  
  
"had this feeling..." Molly smiled, her son did not sound like a 30year old he sounded like a confused 16 year old  
  
" Dare I ask what type of feeling?"  
  
Archie glanced up at his mother  
  
" Probably a feeling I shouldn't have had if I was truly in love with Katrina."  
  
" Archie.."  
  
" I know mother.."  
  
" No" she interrupted " Just because you're with someone does not mean that you're never going to feel things for another person. You and Lexie are very close, you've always been protective of her. it's fairly natural that feeling might evolve into something else."  
  
Archie looked at his mother in awe "but mother what should I do?"  
  
"where is Lexie now?"  
  
"upstairs in her room"  
  
"that's not like her" Molly said looking troubled "and where is Katrina"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Well I'm going to go and talk to Lexie after what happened last night she might appreciate another woman to talk to, and you Archie well you need to do some thinking" with that Molly left to find Lexie Molly knocked on the door of Lexie's room.  
  
"Lexie?" Molly called  
  
There was no reply so Molly opened the door. She noticed at once the spark from Lexie was not there when she saw the girl sitting on her bed.  
  
Lexie looked up at Molly when she came in, but did not say anything.  
  
"Lexie dear...are you alright?" Molly asked sitting down on the bed beside her.  
  
Molly looked down and noticed Lexie had a piece of paper in her hand and was doodling. Lexie looked up and saw Molly's glance, and quickly rolled the paper up.  
  
"I know" Molly whispered  
  
Lexie's expression changed when molly spoke, she looked surprised, as she looked at Molly. Molly walked over and sat down beside her. "Lexie dear I'm sorry" Molly said taking her hand.  
  
"Why do men always muck me around?" Lexie whimpered. "I never seem to find anyone decent".  
  
Molly hugged Lexie tight. She hated seeing her upset "Maybe, you need to look harder" Molly said to upset Lexie.  
  
Lexie looked up at Molly  
  
"You haven't really fallen for that heartbreaking son of mine have you?" Molly laughed  
  
Lexie smiled back at her and nodded  
  
"Oh Molly what am I going to do?" Lexie cried " Lexie honey, I don't know. but just now carry on with your friendship- I'd hate to see you two loose such a special thing because you have other feelings mixed in as well"  
  
Lexie nodded Archie watched his mother leave, and sighed heavily. He wandered out of the house and down to the loch. Sitting on a stone, he looked out across the expanse of water, his mind churning.  
  
He loved Katrina. He was sure of it. But these new feelings for Lexie... they caught him unaware; they confused him to no end. How, when did he stop seeing Lexie as just a friend?  
  
Memories danced in his mind... seeing her in that black dress, looking so sexy, so vivacious. Seeing her eyes light up when she recognized her old boyfriend, the one who turned out to be so rotten. Seeing her hiding in the crack between the bed and the wall, her eyes red from crying.  
  
He tried to remember the last time he thought of Katrina as looking sexy and vivacious. He tried to remember the last time he'd felt totally at ease with Katrina as he had with Lexie on the ride to the banquet that night.  
  
Lexie's laugh cut through his thoughts. He turned with a start, and glanced around. There was no one else within earshot. He squinted up at the house, and saw that all the windows and doors were closed, so he couldn't have heard her laughing. It must have all been in his head.  
  
He turned around, and almost jumped out of his skin. Golly stood there, watching him with a knowing glance. "You're not thinking about Katrina are you son" "Yes...Well as well as..." Archie spoke.. " Lexie?"  
  
Archie turned around and glanced at the ghillie "Yeah"  
  
"She does have a habit of really growing on you doesn't she?"  
  
Archie took a deep breath and sighed " Yep. Why can't men and women stay platonic Golly. why does something always get in the way?" " I don't know son. But I do know that a relationship forged from friendship is generally stronger. You already know so much about each other and are comfortable around each other."  
  
Archie nodded waiting for more....  
  
" There are just some people in this world that without question you know you'd do anything for. You'd probably die for."  
  
Archie realized that Golly was talking from experience. His love of the MacDonald family breached all ties of blood or kin, he would do anything for the people who lived in that house and that was just the way it is.  
  
" Lexie's a lovely girl" Golly smiled..... "mmmm she is..." said Archie wistfully  
  
Golly smiled at him, touched his shoulder and began to walk away  
  
Archie turned and called after him  
  
"but what should I do?"  
  
"follow your heart son, follow your heart"  
  
Follow my heart thought Archie what is that supposed to mean? Archie stared at Golly's retreating figure. 'Great,' he thought. 'Golly usually makes things EASIER to figure out. Why'd he have to go all "sage of the highlands" on me NOW?'  
  
He plunked his delectable bum back down on the rocks and sulked.  
  
Lexie stared at the bed where Molly had sat, those words of wisdom ringing in her ears. "Don't spoil what we have," she repeated aloud.  
  
But her mind begged the question, 'would it really be SPOILING what we have?' "I mean Archie was like her best friend...but would it spoil it?" Lexie thought  
  
Meanwhile Archie was thinking too...  
  
"Where these feelings for Lexie true...or were they just mate feelings? Or should he even have these feelings at all?" they were both lost in their own thoughts and didn't notice the other till it was too late.  
  
Suddenly they were right there. they had an entire castle and yet they had met up in the hall.  
  
" Lexie"  
  
"Archie"  
  
something suddenly felt unfamiliar. formal. "I was just going to prepare lunch" Lexie said unnecessarily trying to walk round him, as quickly as she could , Archie was the last person she wanted to see, she wanted to be in the safe confines of her kitchen.  
  
"oh......um, maybe I could help"  
  
Lexie thought quickly  
  
"Arch I think Katrina is around somewhere looking for you"  
  
and with that Lexie sped off to the kitchen, she was soon lost in preparing lunch, trying to make sense of what had happened, she decided to make a cup of tea, as she went to fill the kettle she was reminded of Greg the previous evening. She gasped and put the kettle down with a slam in frustration and tiredness. Archie heard the noise and ran to the kitchen to make sure Lexie was okay Archie stopped in the doorway he saw Lexie standing with her hand in her hands, her fingers scrunched tight in her hair, her face screwed up in anguish, saying to herself  
  
"no, no, no, no"  
  
he stood for a moment unsure what to do, whether to leave her be or to go, he listened to see if she said anything else She turned around, growling in frustration. Leaning against the sink, she took a deep breath and mumbled to herself, "He's gone now, he'll never be back, it will NEVER happen again."  
  
"Not as long as you live in my house," Archie replied quietly, his voice firm.  
  
Her head flew up and she stared at him.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?," she asked him.  
  
"I, erm... I... I came running when I heard the commotion out here. I was worried..." he trailed off, his eyes pleading with her not to be cross with him for eavesdropping.  
  
She looked at him, and the anger faded from her face. She still felt ridiculous to be caught so upset over the whole thing. Really, this is the sort of thing she was always so good at putting behind her. Why was it so different now? She started to get upset again, but this time at herself. She whirled around, picked up the kettle, spun on her heel and strode to the stove, where she slammed the kettle back down onto the stovetop. Archie hurried over to her, and place his hand on her arm.  
  
"Lexie, talk to me. What's wrong?" He squeezed her arm lightly, feeling the tension in her body.  
  
"You men....." she began. Then, unable to continue, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
  
Archie turned her around and engulfed her in his arms. He held her while she cried out all the anger she'd held back since that nightmare of an evening. He rested his chin on her head, stroking her hair, murmuring nonsensical reassurances. Finally spent, she lifted her hands from her face and wiped away her tears. She lifted her head, and looked at him. He looked deep into her red eyes, and his heart broke to see her so upset. She saw the concern in his eyes, and... was there something else as well? She wasn't sure.  
  
He still held her in his arms. Their faces were so close. suddenly it was like there was no one else, only them  
  
Molly walked in looking for something or other, said hello and walked back out without either of them even noticing.  
  
" Do you want to go out again tonight.....you know to make up for last time?" Archie asked  
  
Lexie gazed back at him " As friends?"  
  
" Well, yeah. I guess so"  
  
" Right" Lexie made to move away, but he still held her "Arch, lemme go," she squirmed, uncomfortable with the way things were going.  
  
"Not until you tell me where I have to take you to make things better."  
  
She pouted up at him. 'Oh my God, she's so cute,' he thought. Quickly he squashed that line of thinking.  
  
Lexie considered for a moment. "How about... um... " she trailed off, not sure what to say. She didn't want to go anyplace local, for fear word would spread that the Laird was 'wining and dining' his staff while his poor girlfriend was left home alone. "Hmmm... Give me the day off, then take me to Inverness for the day. I've been dying to do some REAL shopping!" she replied in typical Lexie fashion.  
  
Archie laughed, glad she seemed to be herself again. He was also relieved she'd picked something so lighthearted to do together. Who could contrive something out of two friends on a shopping trip together? Lexie was still looking up at him.  
  
"Um, Arch?" She wiggled around a bit in his arms.  
  
He laughed again, giving her a quick squeeze before releasing her.  
  
"Ok, done. Alexandra, I hereby grant you tomorrow as a day of rest. However, I would request your company as I have important business to attend to in Inverness and I would appreciate a traveling companion."  
  
Lexie's turn to laugh. "Aye, I appreciate it and will gladly accompany you to yer appointment. Shall we meet tomorrow morning after breakfast?"  
  
Archie smiled his most agreeable smile at her, courteously extending his arm to her and leading her out of the kitchen for no reason other than for fun. They were both laughing at their cleverness and the anticipation of the fun they'd have tomorrow when they ran into... KATRINA "Archie?" Katrina questioned  
  
"Oh hello sweetheart" Archie smiled  
  
Katrina looked to the link in arms between Lexie and Archie then looked back at them both.  
  
"Well Arch better get back to my kitchen" Lexie laughed  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow morning...bright and early" Archie laughed as she carried on walking.  
  
"Erm.. Archie do you mind telling me what's going on?" Katrina asked puzzled. " Oh, Lex and I are going to Inverness tomorrow for a bit" Archie answered, wrapping his arm around Katrina's waist and walking down the hall  
  
" Thanks for telling me" Katrina grumbled  
  
" I just did" Archie replied confused  
  
" Yes, but, well, what if I'd wanted to do something with you. I know Lexie's is you're friend but I'm your girlfriend....I expect some of your time too"  
  
Archie raised his eyebrows " You've got my time now...." "I mean like going out shopping, or for a meal Archie. Something more romantic than hovering around Glenbogle all the time" she said turning to face Archie.  
  
Archie looked at her. "Well why don't I take you out for a meal tomorrow night then" he said smiling. "It doesn't matter Archie, I don't expect to have to ask you" said Katrina walking away.  
  
"Katrina, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but you know me?" he said watching her walking away. " Yes, I do Archie Macdonald- that's the problem."  
  
Archie glanced after her- now what the hell was that meant to mean?! Archie watched Katrina walk away in disgust. Why couldn't he do anything right with her? Why was she so damn hard to figure out? Why did he always feel like he has to walk on glass barefoot without getting cut around her?  
  
He sighed heavily. He wasn't so sure he wanted to keep trying anymore. He turned and headed back to the estate office, determined to deal with some bookkeeping before dinner.  
  
Lexie returned to the kitchen, heartily bummed out. She wasn't sure she was satisfied with going shopping with Archie. She was beginning to wish she'd just kept her mouth shut. But, it was probably too late now. Unless she feigned getting sick. Yeah, she could do that. She set to work preparing for dinner.  
  
Archie sat back and stretched, his joints popping. He didn't know how long he'd been pouring over those books, but things were finally all settled for a while to come. He'd made out invoices, paid bills, balanced the accounts, and settled taxes... why, he wouldn't have to even LOOK at the accounts for at least three weeks! Satisfied, he put everything away and left the room. He took a deep breath once he closed the door, and headed back to the main house, as his stomach was telling him dinner should be ready by now. In his off-moments between accounts, he'd thought fondly about his upcoming trip with Lexie. He knew of a nice little bistro type place where they could go for lunch, and he looked forward to providing her with a meal for a change. She did so much for them, it was the least he could do to make her feel appreciated. He entered the dining room, and found himself pleased that Katrina had chosen not to dine with the family tonight. It momentarily surprised him, but he shrugged it off; he was much too delighted in the promise tomorrow held. He'd have a great day tomorrow, he just knew it.  
  
Lexie crept up to bed, a spice container of hot pepper in her hand. She was planning on going through with appearing to have caught a cold to get out of the trip with Archie. She felt a twinge of guilt. She didn't really WANT to stand Archie up like this, but with the feelings she harbored, she thought perhaps it was best to keep them on a "just friends" level. To her, this meant keeping them from spending any time alone, especially out in a location that allowed them anonymity.  
  
The next morning, Archie waited down in the kitchen for Lexie to appear. He was becoming a little worried, for she hadn't shown up to make breakfast yet. He took the steps to her room two at a time, and knocked on the door. He heard a hacking cough from the other side. Concerned, he opened the door.  
  
"Lex, are you alright?" he asked, walking over to her bed. She rolled over, and he could see her eyes were red and her skin flushed. She snuffled, and reached for a tissue.  
  
"Oh, Arch, don't get too close! I think I'm sick. I don't think I can go today. I'm sorry," she said, sounding very stuffed up. She only hoped he didn't get any closer, for he may smell the pepper she'd used to put herself into that condition.  
  
But he did come closer. In fact, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Funny... you don't feel warm," he said. Then he caught a whiff of something. He sniffed again.  
  
"Lexie... pepper?" he said, looking at her skeptically. "Don't you know that doesn't work? It never fooled Mother." Lexie blushed. "So you mind telling me what's really going on here?" he asked, and crossed his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised, a bemused smile on his face. Lexie sighed, she'd been found out.  
  
" You are a pain Archie. I do my best to look and absolute mess and you still find me out"  
  
" You never look an absolute mess Lex" Archie answered  
  
Lexie groaned, " I don't know Arch, are you sure we can stay 'just friends?'"  
  
Archie thought about her question, he didn't know how to answer her....  
  
" Come on Lex, just come shopping hey. I'll take you out for lunch"  
  
" You're avoiding the question Arch" Archie looked at her. REALLY looked at her.  
  
What could he say? What did she want to hear? What did he want from her?  
  
He couldn't answer any of those questions. He was too mixed up right now, what with Katrina acting the jealous pea hen. And these feelings for Lexie.... he had to convince her to go today. He always had so much fun with her, and he felt they both needed a bit of R&R.  
  
He looked down, then peeked up at her. "Lexie, I can't answer that question because I don't know the answer. Just come with me today, I promise you'll have a great time. Please?" he begged.  
  
She looked into his irresistible eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"I can't go anywhere with ya unless ya let me get myself outta bed, now can I?" she asked by way of answering.  
  
He grinned from ear to ear and jumped up. "How long do you need?" he asked, hand on the doorknob.  
  
She sighed, then laughed despite her attempt to appear cross with him. "Oh, give me at least 20 minutes, OK?"  
  
"Ok," he replied quickly, and twisted himself out the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Lexie to debate what to wear. Lexie realized that 20 minutes for shower, hair, make up and choosing what to wear - was simply not enough time - then she reminded herself she was off for a day out with FRIEND! In the end it was her favourite jeans and one of her trademark floaty tops. She bounded downstairs and met Archie by the pick up.  
  
"your carriage awaits" Archie said giving a little bow as he opened the door for her  
  
"why thank you kind sir" Lexie replied as she climbed in  
  
the drive to Inverness took just under 2 hours, the chatted amicably there was not tension just a relaxed air, which surprised both of them. Having parked they went off in the direction of the shops, suddenly as if someone had flicked a switch, they began to feel uncomfortable with each other, perhaps the exposure of being out somewhere together, unlike the safe confines of the car. Each unknown to the other was telling themselves, how they felt was ridiculous and to act normally.  
  
"so Lex what shall we do?" Archie asked her to break the silence.  
  
Lexie stopped and thought about it, they needed to do something to ease the tension, something to make them laugh, and she had the perfect idea!  
  
"ok Arch we're going to do something totally ridiculous and go on a Nessie hunt!"  
  
"What?" asked Archie incredulously  
  
"we are going to go on a cruise down the Caledonian Canal and into Loch Ness and hunt for Nessie!"  
  
"are you serious?"  
  
"deadly serious" said Lexie laughing as she grabbed Archie's arm and dragged him off. They'd been on the boat a while before Lexie turned to Archie and inquired  
  
" Arch, tell me more about Lucy"  
  
" Lucy" Archie ran his tongue around the familiar old name " why do you want to know about Lucy, what did she tell you?"  
  
Lexie smiled "Just tell me about her" Lexie said again  
  
"well what's there to tell" Archie said trying to get out of it  
  
"Archie" Lexie play hit  
  
"ok ok I'll tell ya" Archie said diving away "Lex Lex did you see that?"  
  
"what"  
  
"over there a kind of movement in the water"  
  
"don't be daft Arch you don't believe all this Nessie nonsense, you're just trying to evade the question"  
  
"no seriously Lex I'm sure I saw something, look over there, there it is again!"  
  
"blimey Arch I think you're right" Lexie replied in complete astonishment They stood up  
  
"look there" Archie pointed  
  
By now they were very close to the edge of the boat (sorry don't know what kind of boat it is?)  
  
Lexie was standing slightly behind Archie  
  
"Ahh look" she screamed at high pitch  
  
"Lexie!" Archie yelled back at her for scaring him  
  
but Archie took a step back to far...  
  
"ahhh" he yelled falling overboard, as he grabbed Lexie's arm and pulled her with him  
  
"Arch..." Lexie yelled but before she knew it she was in too  
  
"God...Its...cold" Archie yelled laughing as he and Lexie tread water  
  
"Archie you stupid bampot!" Lexie splashed water at him  
  
They both laughed as another passenger tried to help them back in Finally standing on reasonably solid ground (e.g. the boat) they looked at each other still laughing.  
  
They were absolutely drenched and Lexie's teeth were starting to chatter.  
  
" this was your idea" Archie laughed as he grabbed his overcoat which he'd taken off before the fall, and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
" Yeah that's it blame me" she chattered back  
  
He laughed and wrapped his arms around her "you were the one that fell over board!" Lexie laughed between chattering.  
  
Archie laughed as well even though he was freezing.  
  
"now what are we going .... to ... do?" Lexie said cold  
  
"I guess...get ... back to the ... car" Archie said  
  
They sat down together, Archie still hugged Lexie as it proved good to keep them both a bit warmer. It was only then that they noticed it was getting dark.  
  
" It's going to be really late by the time we get home"  
  
Archie moaned  
  
Lexie looked at him and knew what was coming next, it just wasn't safe to drive home this late with so far to go.  
  
" We could stay over" They both went silent remembering the night they had stayed on the train.  
  
"yeah...ok.. then" Lexie said still cold, she just wanted to get in some where warm.  
  
So they went to the nearest hotel and checked in.  
  
"better get these wet clothes off" Archie said laughing still freezing.  
  
"Oh wait...what are we going to sleep in?" Lexie said out of pure innocence.  
  
"I have a spare shirt, you can put that on, and I'll sleep in my boxers" Archie said showing Lexie a shirt.  
  
"Ok thanks...well be right back" Lexie said smiling as she went into the bathroom. While she got changed Archie thought about Katrina, he really should ring her to say they he was staying over. but he really didn't want to listen to her answer.  
  
" Back" Lexie smiled self-consciously coming out of the bathroom in his shirt  
  
Archie's jaw dropped Lexie stood there with Archie's shirt on...  
  
It just barely covered her, and Archie could help but notice. As he looked up, Lexie's lovely hair had gone into care free waves and her smile shone back at him.  
  
"What you gorping at?" she laughed as she moved round to her bed.  
  
"erm.. nothing" Archie suddenly moved his attention.  
  
He sat down on his bed, and looked at the phone. Should he? shouldn't he? He moved his hand over to pick it up then pulled back again.  
  
Then started to undress. He took his wet shirt off carefully unbuttoning it. Lexie couldn't help but stare. Archie's lovely chest, he was very fit. Then he stood up and unbuttoned his trousers and took them off. Lexie couldn't help but give a little giggle.  
  
Archie looked up "what?" he said worried " No Calvin Klein's this time?" She asked innocently  
  
Archie smiled " No. I didn't know anyone would be seeing them"  
  
Lexie giggled again and was going to hop into bed, but instead at the last minute decided to sit on the edge facing Archie  
  
" Arch?" "hmm..." he looked up  
  
"Do you LOVE Katrina?" Lexie asked Archie was completely taken by surprise  
  
" Do I what?"  
  
" Do you love her?"  
  
Archie took a breath, then swallowed again.  
  
How could he say 'yes, he was totally madly in love with his girlfriend when he couldn't take his wandering eyes off his best friend in the bed next to him?' "Lexie I'm tired" Archie said getting into bed and turning off his light  
  
Lexie didn't say anything she sat there in half darkness. Staring at Archie. Why did he avoid the question?  
  
She got up and walked to his bed and sat down beside him "Arch?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Arch. are you alright?" she asked again putting her hand on his shoulder " hmmm" Archie opened her eyes and stared at her, she was so close. so familiar.  
  
suddenly his mobile rang and made them both jump. Lexie searched though the pocket of his pants next to her and handed it to him  
  
" Hello" He answered, still holding Lexie's gaze  
  
" Archie! where are you?" "Katrina?" Archie said in a sleepy voice  
  
"Archie where the hell are you?" Katrina said shouting  
  
"In Invessness" Archie said sitting up. Still looking at Lexie. Her smile had dropped, she was now looking down fiddling with the bed cover.  
  
"What? Why? You're supposed to be here!" Katrina shouted  
  
"You don't think I know that Katrina" Archie said sighing "look we had to stay over ok it's a long story"  
  
"I hope you're not with Lexie Archie!" Katrina shouted  
  
Hearing her name Lexie looked up.  
  
"Please tell me she is not in the room Archie!" Katrina shouted mad  
  
Lexie could hear her, she raised her eyebrows and a sad expression fell on her face. she got up and went back to her bed, pulling the covers over her head so she could block out the phone conversation. " Look calm down Katrina Gosh!" Archie shouted back  
  
" Yes she's here, but we're in separate beds. I was going to call you but...."  
  
" But what?" Katrina asked a deadly tone to her voice  
  
" But it was late, I got distracted......" "Distracted?" Katrina said loudly  
  
Archie looked over to Lexie's bed. He couldn't see her as the covers were well over her head.  
  
"look Katrina I have to go" Archie said still watching Lexie.  
  
"Fine GOODBYE!" Katrina shouted putting the phone down  
  
Archie clicked the off button on his mobile.  
  
"Lex?" he whispered in the darkness " Yep" She answered curtly  
  
" You okay"  
  
" Been better" She answered  
  
" Oh, sorry"  
  
" hmmm" Lexie mumbled " I'm still cold" "why didn't you say" Archie said jumping up out of bed and grabbing the spare cover at the end of his bed.  
  
He walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers. She turned surprised at this  
  
"Sorry, here you go" Archie said as she sat up and he wrapped the cover around her.  
  
"thanks" she said quietly  
  
As he held the blanket round her, he held her hands close. She leant back on his chest as she was snuggled up in the blanket.  
  
Neither of them said anything and as they sat there Lexie soon fell asleep Archie was stuck with a sense of deja vu... which brought back to his memory the night on the train...  
  
He'd tried to keep them on a "just friends" level back then as well, but because Lex was a bit pished and he didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of her. Not that he ever thought she would accuse him of such a thing. It wasn't her accusation he had been worried about, though; it was anyone ELSE accusing him, like Justine... or his father... or Katrina.  
  
Why did she ask him if he loved Katrina? Yes, he did have a funny way of showing it -- sort of a LACK of demonstration really, he realized. No wonder Katrina was so distrusting. He did show Lexie more affection on a daily basis than he did his own girlfriend. But why?  
  
Lexie sighed. He looked down at her. He really should try to rearrange them so he could go back to his bed and get to sleep, he mused. But he found himself unwilling to do so. He had to admit he had also been a bit chilled, and having her so close was helping to warm him as well. Finding himself very comfortable, he suddenly started to feel sleepy. Without thinking, he pulled his legs in under the covers, turned them both on their sides and pulled the covers over the both of them. Lexie still had the extra blanket bundled around her, and if anyone had walked in on them, the barrier physically separating their bodies would have been obvious. Not that it was of any concern to Archie at the moment. He sighed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Lexie woke with a start in the middle of the night. She was unbearably warm, and someone was snoring in her ear. Suddenly, she froze; she realized she was in bed with Archie. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Lexie realized this shouldn't be happening and she was too hot and had to get out of the bed. So quietly she lifted the covers up and started to pull herself out of the bed. As she reached to put her hand behind on the bed, she misjudged and felt herself falling with a BANG.  
  
She sat on the floor, biting her lip as she lifted her head up to see if she had woke Archie up. Yet he slept like a log, and was still snoring away.  
  
She got herself up and started to take the cover off her. She went to walk round the bed as she really needed her water which was on the bedside table the other side of Archie. But as she walked the floor creaked and Archie turned over and sighed but still slept. So she changed her mind and decided she would just simply lean over him.  
  
So she knelt on the bed and carefully reached over Archie really quietly. Reaching the cup she put one hand one side of Archie and the other she picked the cup up with. After having a drink she was satisfied. So as she went to move back but her hand slipped and she fell onto Archie.  
  
Archie woke with a start... As she realized Archie had woken up Lexie froze in panic. Archie came to suddenly realizing that the dream he had been having wasn't true and a tree hadn't fallen on him it was Lexie.  
  
"Sorry Arch I was just getting some water and sort of slipped" Lexie laughed nervously "look I think I'll go and get into your bed, I kick around in bed a lot and if I don't move you'll be black and blue by morning." "oh Sorry...no I'll go...I didn't mean to fall sleep in here" Archie said quickly getting up and moving.  
  
"Oh.." Lexie started to say but she stopped.  
  
So both back in their own beds, the lights went off AGAIN (lol) They lay there for a while  
  
"Arch..." Lexie whispered "Are you awake?"  
  
"No...I'm in a deep sleep" Archie quietly joked "oh ok" she said flatly  
  
"what are you ok" asked Archie concerned sitting up in bed and looking towards her  
  
"well its just oh I don't know, look its nothing, sweet dreams"  
  
"no Lex something is on your mind tell me"  
  
"I asked you earlier if you loved Katrina and you never answered me, you know really, you're not really being very fair to her at the moment are you? I mean you don't really treat her like she's your girlfriend, if I was her I'd have given you the heave ho ages ago"  
  
there was silence as Archie thought about what Lexie had just said and realized that it was true.  
  
He would have dumped himself long ago to.  
  
I mean he had been with Justine when he had last slept in the same bed as Lexie, and now he was with Katrina and doing it again.  
  
Technically he was cheating on them, even if not much ever happened.  
  
He suddenly had another thought-  
  
If something were to happen, would he stop it.  
  
We he be able to psychically say "Lexie, we can't do this" like he had last time?  
  
Or would he let it happen and go along for the ride?  
  
He had a feeling that if it was anyone else he would be able to say " Sorry, I have a girlfriend who I love too much"  
  
But with Lexie it was different. there was something about her that always attracted him, she was like a magnet for him.  
  
" Archie?" "Hmmm?" Archie replied.  
  
"Katrina seemed pretty upset on the phone. Maybe we should find a florist shop on our way back to the house tomorrow. Women love getting flowers," she hinted, hoping Archie wasn't daft or sleepy enough to miss what she was implying he do.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Arch?"  
  
"You're right, Lexie. That sounds like an excellent idea."  
  
Lexie smiled, despite her own personal feelings. "We'll check the directory before we leave tomorrow morning." Then she yawned. "Good night, ya bampot," she said with a laugh.  
  
Archie sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Bampot?!" he asked indignantly. Lexie smiled " Arch u know I love you, but u are a definite bampot."  
  
She giggled "Goodnight" " Lexie. If you love me, why did you just say that I should get Katrina flowers."  
  
Lexie shook her head " You just don't get it do you" she whispered " I'll do anything for your happiness."  
  
Archie's eyes welled up with emotion  
  
" I don't deserve you. Why are you so good to me?"  
  
Lexie was next to him in a flash She knelt by the side of the bed, and turned his face to look at her  
  
"why do you think?" she asked him  
  
"because..........." Archie stopped looked into her eyes (violins please!) and kissed her  
  
he was taken aback it felt right, like the most natural thing in the world, as the kiss became deeper and Lexie moved herself onto the bed, when she broke away slightly and said  
  
"Katrina, Archie I want this but I can't you're with her" Archie's head was spinning. He didn't know what to do, he wanted Lexie very badly, he knew that much....maybe he had for a while. but she had a point....how frustrating.  
  
Lexie could see the gears moving in Archie brain, she didn't want to hold back, but she also didn't want to cheat with someone else's man.  
  
If it had been the other way around, Archie cheating on her with Katrina she knew she would be furious. Past furious in fact.. and it wouldn't just be at Archie, but at Katrina as well.  
  
" Lex..." He kissed her neck, and she felt herself melting Suddenly, she pulled back.  
  
"No, Archie, I can't. I just can't. This isn't fair to any of us. Right now, you're Katrina's man. I can't be the one to ruin what you have with her. This has to stop now." In tears, she stood up. "I'm going to change back into my clothes and go get a room of my own. I can't stay here, not like this...." And with that, she quickly headed to the bathroom to lock herself in.  
  
Archie jumped out of bed, and ran to the door, hoping to catch the knob before she threw the lock. No luck.  
  
"Lexie, please don't be like this! I promise we'll be fine, you don't have to get another room! We can stay in our own beds. Lexie?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Alright, Lex, you're right, we can't do this, it ISN'T fair. Not to me, not to Katrina and especially not to you. You do deserve better than that. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking with my head, I was thinking with my heart. I don't know when you became so precious to me, but you are. I know now that I love you. What I feel, or felt for Katrina can't compare to the feelings I have for you. But I can't act on those feelings until I end my relationship with Katrina. So please, just come out. We can stay in separate beds, and I promise I'll keep my distance until we get home and I can talk to Katrina. Please, Lex... please trust me."  
  
Silence. Then, the slow 'click' of the lock. Archie took his hand off the knob, and it turned. The door opened, and she stood there, teary-eyed, still dressed in his shirt. She looked beautiful, and Archie ached to hold her, to comfort her, but he held back, as promised. He stepped away from the door, allowing her to exit the bathroom. She still said nothing.  
  
He gestured towards her bed, and she stumbled over to it. She sat down on the bed, looking up at him with glazed eyes, almost as if in shock. He reached down to the bottom of the bed where the covers had been thrown and lifted them up for her. She slowly swung her legs up and placed her feet under them, then leaned back, her dark hair fanned out over the pillow. He pulled the covers up over her, gently tucking them under her chin.  
  
She looked up at him with a child-like innocence, not sure what to think. She had heard every word he said, and wanted desperately to believe it, but she found herself feeling very insecure and vulnerable. She didn't like the feeling at all; she had been reminded of the time when her father left her and her mother. He had told her he loved her, too. Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears again; quickly, she closed them, hoping to stem the flood from spilling out and alarming Archie, but it was too late.  
  
Gently, he reached out and wiped away the tears. She opened her eyes again, and he looked down at her tenderly. He couldn't help himself; he leaned down, making it obvious that he was aiming for the top of her head, and kissed her hair softly. He inhaled as he did; even after the dunking in the river they'd both had today, her hair still smelled wonderful. He straightened back up and reached for her face, tracing her cheek with his finger. With a heavy sigh, he stepped back, turned and went back to his bed. He certainly didn't relish the thought of climbing in alone, nor did he want to think about the task ahead of him; he refused to think about what he would say to Katrina tomorrow when they returned. He turned on his side, away from the object of his affection, and tried to go to sleep before he, too, shed a tear. The journey home was very different to the previous day.  
  
The silence hung between them like a cloak, as Lexie refused to even make eye contact with Archie.  
  
The trip seemed to take twice as long as the last time.  
  
However much Lexie might want Archie as well, she had her morals and her integrity to up keep. She was not going to sleep with someone else's man.  
  
When they finally did pull up to Glenbogle house she was out of the car before Archie had even pulled it to a complete stop.  
  
Katrina came to the doorway when she heard the sound of the tires on the gravel and watched as Lexie stormed past, eyes unseeing.  
  
Something had definitely happened last night, she just couldn't work out what.  
  
She watched as Archie finally set foot onto the driveway as well, he looked very worst for wear, as if he'd gotten very little sleep the night before. As Archie came nearer Katrina, he tried to smile through his tiredness.  
  
"Hey" Archie said giving her a hug, he tried to avoid kissing her, seeing as Lexie was still in the distance.  
  
"Arch are you alright...?" Katrina asked looking worried  
  
"Yeah...it was a long trip that's all" Archie said walking in with her.  
  
As they got to the stairs, Archie went up saying he was tired and needed some rest. Something had happened last night and Katrina needed to find out. There was only one other person she could ask.. Lexie. Katrina looked everywhere for Lexie but couldn't find her.  
  
Lexie was asleep in her room emotional exhaustion sending her into a deep sleep.  
  
Archie was trying to sleep but his mind was in turmoil, something was holding him back form having THAT conversation with Katrina, he took himself out side to walk by the loch, hoping the air would help.  
  
Katrina realized she should be talking to Archie as she made her way back to her croft she spotted him standing aimlessly by the loch, kicking the ground absentmindedly with his foot, she went over to him. As she got nearer she watched him, hands in pockets and kicking a stone around that seemed to be taking anger out on it. Then he looked up and out over the loch, eyes gleaming.  
  
Katrina was ready to have a full blown shout at him, but seeing him like this made her stop and think. Something terrible must have happen for them both to be acting like this surely? Katrina went up to him and placed an arm round his shoulders  
  
"Archie is everything alright?"  
  
he turned and smiled but she noticed it was only a half smile and it didn't reach his eyes  
  
"Katrina I need to talk to you" he responded.  
  
Taking her by the hand he led her to sit on a fallen tree by the side of the loch, he took a deep breath  
  
"Katrina I am going to be completely honest with you, what I have to say isn't going to be easy but you deserve the truth"  
  
he watched the colour drain from her face.  
  
Katrina felt a knot beginning in the pit of her stomach, she thought she knew what he was about to say.  
  
Archie knew that however he explained to Katrina how he felt he was going to hurt her, there was no way he could soften the blow. "Katrina," Archie started, he looked at her now in her eyes, " You must know....I've fallen in love with someone else " Katrina looked away and her heart was hurt. She didn't need to ask who it was, she already knew it. She had seen them together sometimes the way they looked at each other. The way they behaved when they were together and thought no one could see them.  
  
"Arch, it is....Lexie I suppose ? "  
  
"Yes," he looked surprised at her " How do you know it ?"  
  
" Oh , I ... I was already frightened this would happen. I'm sorry it is over between us. Maybe it would be nothing after all, you never loved me as much I loved you, I've always feel it "  
  
Archie threw some little stones into the loch and didn't say anything for some moments. Katrina waited for a few moments too before getting up and leaving him there.  
  
Archie stayed by the loch for a while looking out onto it. It wasn't until he looked to the far side of him that he saw a figure walking along the beach. he could tell even from here that it was Lexie. She had something in her hands...it was his shirt...the one she had worn last night.  
  
Archie got up and started to walk over to her... " Hi, I have washed your shirt and would give it back "  
  
She could hardly say anything more cause Archie took her in his arms and kissed her. After a long while Lexie asked him " did you say already something to Katrina ? "  
  
Archie nodded to her. " Oh Lexie, you're the only one for me I love you, my dear Lexie " And again they kissed...... then without saying anything. Archie's hand locked into Lexie's and they walked along the beach together, Lexie took off her shoes and walked bare feet through the water. They were truly in love but something niggled at Archie he felt he hadn't given a good explanation to Katrina and had he jumped too quickly with Lexie, he felt unsure suddenly he began to doubt all that he had done. It wasn't that he doubted his love for Lexie, he stopped and turned to her  
  
"Lex I have spoken to Katrina yes but I feel I didn't say enough, its almost as if everything has happened too quickly, do you understand"  
  
Lexie looked at his troubled face and knew what he needed, he needed some space and time to sort out his feelings, she didn't doubt he loved her, but some things need time and not to be rushed. She wanted Archie to be absolutely sure, she didn't want to start on something and for it to go awry.  
  
"Arch go, go and talk some more to Katrina, go and give yourself some time and space, you need to be sure of yourself, I understand." Archie began jogging back up to the house. Lexie stood there on the beach still holding Archie's shirt tightly in her hands. She sighed before returning back up to the house herself. Lexie thought about the saying if you love someone let them free and if they come back to you, they are yours - or something like that, although really she'd only had Archie momentarily. She felt emotionally drained after the previous evening, so she knew he must feel worse. He and Katrina had been together for almost a year, and you don't just suddenly switch your emotions on and off like a light switch. She began to make her way back to the house.  
  
Archie knew he needed space time to grieve and adjust. Yes it was his decision to finish with Katrina, but he still needed to grieve for the relationship. He had loved her, it was funny when he reflected it was Lexie who had pushed them together in the first place, well that wasn't strictly true not pushed them together., more made them see how they felt about each other. He recalled what he had said to Lexie about Katrina getting to him first, and she had it was as if he needed to get her out of his system just to be sure, but was that fair to her, was that fair to Lexie.  
  
He needed his closure he needed to clear the air with Katrina, sooner rather than later. He decided to walk to her croft, hoping the walk would help to sort out his thoughts. Archie got to the entrance of Katrina's Croft. From his walk he had worked out what he was going to say. As he knocked on the door he was surprised to see...  
  
Drum roll...Dun Dun Da  
  
"Alan?" Archie said in shock completely throwing him of his words.  
  
"Archie" Alan said back Katrina came to the door behind Alan and looked at Archie in shock  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" what am I doing here? what is he doing here? We only just broke up!"  
  
" Oh That's rich coming from you. You've probably already been in Lexie's arms"  
  
Katrina stared him down " Haven't you!"  
  
" Well, maybe" Archie stumbled over the words  
  
" But I told her we couldn't go straight into anything because I needed time to get fully over you. Obviously you don't have the same look on it...."  
  
" don't you start" Katrina shot back  
  
Archie was about to fire up again when Alan stepped forward  
  
" I think it's time you left. Go back to your little housekeeper Archie"  
  
Archie's eyes widened in surprise, but not as much as Alan's did as Archie's fist landed him on the ground "ARCHIE!" Katrina yelled over him  
  
"Why you little..." Alan began getting up off the floor  
  
The two men started battling it out, pushing each other about until the both landed on the floor fighting like young boys. Suddenly Archie got hold of himself and stood up, dusting himself off appalled at his behaviour.  
  
"Alan I'm sorry. Katrina I did come down here to talk to you to show you some respect, and respect for our relationship, but obviously my trip was wasted, but despite what I have done I am going to gain some dignity. So I apologize if I have hurt you, perhaps judging by current circumstances your feelings for me weren't as strong as I thought, but I wanted to clear the air, so we could both move on with a clear conscience."  
  
with that he turned and walked away, still feeling in turmoil and wondering what the depth of Katrina's feelings and been and if he had just made matters worse, why oh why all this confusion.  
  
He decided to take the long way home all around the loch. Gradually the peace and tranquility began to seep into him and he began to feel at ease. He realized he had by attempting to apologize to Katrina effectively done the decent thing and despite the temptation, he hadn't cheated on her with Lexie.  
  
He sat by the loch for a long time watching the day turn into the twilight and the shadows fade, as the sun began to set over the loch. Tiredness enveloped him and he began to wearily make his way home.  
  
It was dark by the time he got to the house, almost by subconscious action he found himself in the kitchen it was quiet, everything washed and cleared away, no sign of Lexie. He made his way upstairs and knocked gently on her door, there was no reply, puzzled he opened the door and saw that she was sound asleep, he stood for a moment watching her breathing and then he leant over to kiss her, hoping she would wake. Lexie opened her eyes said : "Oh it's you " and laid her head back on the pillow. Then at once she rose again " Archie, what have you done ? " now she was clearly awake " Did you see yourself in the mirror, did you have a fight ?"  
  
Now Archie felt that his face hurt. He thought his eyes must be blue ( oohh so sad, his lovely dark eyes sniff, sniff hmm, further )  
  
" Oh Lexie it's nothing it'll go over. I tried to talk to Katrina but someone tried to prevent it " Now Lexie jumped out of her bed and got a towel to clean Archie's face. " Archie, you must take your own decision, it isn't easy for you. You two were so long together " Archie took her hand to stop her and got closer to her with his face.  
  
"Lexie I already made my decision. I realize that I love you, I told you before and Katrina, well it seems that Alan is comforting her " He stopped talking and started kissing her. He threw the towel away and took Lexie in his arms and laid her down on the bed......... "Arch are you sure about this?" Lexie murmured  
  
"oh yes never surer" he replied smiling  
  
"well what's stopping you?" she asked teasingly Archie's smile grew. He knew that he had made the right decision, and nothing else mattered- not Katrina, not Alan....only Lexie.  
  
Only this girl before him who took his breath away and had her lips so close to his that he could just taste how irresistibly sweet they were.  
  
He grinned again, then showed her that nothing was stopping him at all.  
  
THE END 


End file.
